versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Cia
Cia is a villain-turned-ally in Hyrule Warriors, a Legend of Zelda spin-off game. She is the darker half of the Guardian of Time, with the lighter half being Lana. Background Cia is a powerful sorceress who watched over the balance of the Triforce as the Guardian of Time at the Valley of Seers. With her powerful magic and mysterious orb, she foresaw the future, knowing the fates of many individuals throughout the world. Despite this, she never interfered with these people. However, one particular soul interested her. This was the soul of the hero of legend, who was constantly reincarnated throughout the years. Seeing this, she found another soul who was bounded to the hero of legend’s soul. Saddened that she couldn’t be the one bound to the hero, Cia soon became corrupted by Ganondorf, who pushed all of the light away from her, creating her other half Lana. With the light gone, Cia became obsessed, wanting the legendary hero’s soul for herself. She opened up a Gate of Souls to spawn monsters across the world. Ganondorf, of course, was only using Cia so he could resurrect himself and get the Triforce. Due to her position as a guardian of the Triforce, the Triforce of Power was already in her grasp. She used her monster army to attack Hyrule, and after the legendary hero Link and princess of Hyrule, Zelda finally encountered Cia, the Triforce of Courage and Triforce of Wisdom were stolen, which she used to merge Hyrule with other worlds, open up more Gates of Souls, and release three of the four fragments of Ganondorf’s soul. After confronting a weakened Ganondorf, whose body was restored thanks to most of the fragments being free, she broke free from him and lost the two pieces of the Triforce she had just obtained. Despite being free, she still sought the Triforce and Link. In her final battle against the heroes, she was defeated and soon faded away after learning that it was okay for her to not be with the person she wanted. Luckily, when another merging world crisis happened, Cia’s body was restored, as her soul was stolen by Phantom Ganon, but returned in time for her to help defeat him alongside Link and Lana. After redeeming herself by helping save the world, she and Lana returned to the Valley of Seers to perform their guardian duties together while holding on to the Triforce of Power. Stats Attack Potency: Large Country Level (Capable of fighting evenly against the storm-summoning Argorok, who was summoned directly from the canon version of Twilight Princess), likely much higher using the complete Triforce. Speed: Relativistic '(Capable of keeping up with Argorok and other Twilight Princess characters, who can keep up with that version of Link). 'Durability: Large Country Level (Can take hits from Argorok and other Twilight Princess characters.) Hax: Mind Control, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Precognition, Healing, Time Manipulation, Sealing, Reality Warping Intelligence: Above Average (She has knowledge of many people due to watching over many eras with her precognition. Knows how to successfully trick her opponents to fall for traps and is skilled in using her scepter and dark magic simultaneously, alongside other weapons and abilities.) Stamina: High (Even after bringing herself constant pain to make herself stronger, she was still able to compete with warriors like Link for quite a bit. She can also easily defeat entire armies by herself with no sign of being tired.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Dark Magic: Cia is incredibly skilled in using dark magic. She can use it in a variety of ways, such as stomping on dark spheres that spread darkness all around her, shooting dark energy balls, creating landmines that stun enemies before erupting with dark energy when landed on or commanded to, taking the darkness within a person’s heart and transforming it into a dark clone of them, which she can summon up to four of them at a time, locking enemies’ feet in place with a Magic Circle, creating platforms to be used as a surface, making chains that act as obstacles to trap enemies, create monstrous bodies for spirits, which she can also get rid of, powering up others with her own dark magic, locating others, or stealing other pieces of the Triforce. Along with this, Cia can feel other dark magic and contain it, but she also has a few other uses when manipulating darkness. She can have darkness coarse through her body safely for a maximum of 14 seconds at a time, which makes every physical attack she does get imbued with darkness and she won’t even flinch against regular attacks from enemies. Cia also briefly runs darkness through her body whenever she uses her strongest magical attack: raining down powerful dark beams from the sky. Cia can do this even longer than 14 seconds, but doing so risks her losing her own life, as whenever she does this, she taps into her own life force to increase her magical output. Cia’s darkness attacks do more damage when she consecutively hits a singular enemy. Also, it seems she is incapable of being hurt by her own dark magic. * Aerokinesis: Cia can manipulate the air around her to create giant tornados that suck in enemies. * Levitation: Cia is able to use her magic to levitate in the air. She usually uses this ability to get around the battlefield more quickly or to perform some of her more powerful attacks. * Teleportation: Using her magic, Cia is capable of teleporting, and she's able to travel at incredibly large distances. * Mind Control: By enhancing others with darkness, Cia can take over people's minds and make them follow her every command. * Transmutation: Using her magic, Cia can turn enemies into monstrous beings. * Summoning: Cia is able to call upon an army of monsters via her magic. * Portal Creation: Cia can send out orbs that create multiple Gates of Souls, which are portals to other eras that spew out monsters. * Precognition: Using her magic, Cia can see the fates all people across ages. Everything is set in stone unless she interferes. * Duplication: Using the power of darkness, Cia can divide herself up to four different Cias. Each copy is as strong and has the same abilities as the original. Techniques * Focus Spirit: A special mode that Cia can go into once she has enough magical energy. She envelops herself in dark power, increasing her strength, speed, and defense immensely, as well as letting her not even flinch against most attacks and break through enemy guards. It normally lasts for a maximum of 20 seconds, but if Cia defeats a certain amount of enemies while still in this mode, she’ll get special bonuses and extend the duration of it. She can end the mode in two ways. The first lets her sacrifice the duration of the mode at any point to perform a magical attack where she fires dark beams from out of four Guardian’s Gates, which stuns opponents, leaving them wide open for more attacks. When her time in the mode runs out, Cia instead floats into the air and sends out one last shot of dark magic out of her scepter onto the ground that creates a large explosion of darkness. Equipment * Scepter of Time: A darkness-imbued scepter that Cia usually fights with. The end of it has a crystal-like mace used to hit hard, but it can also detach and act like a flail, which is how she usually fights with it. Cia can also summon it to her hand from out of thin air and deflect energy projectiles. The scepter also allows her to cast most of her magic. ** Crackling Scepter: The most powerful scepter Cia has. It is an upgraded version of her already powerful Scepter of Souls, but with an added elemental affect of electricity. When hitting enemies into the air, they will be shocked for additional damage. * Guardian's Gate: A gate that Cia can call upon with her magic that summons beings that follow her commands. The being she calls upon all the time is Dark Link, and she can summon up to four of them one by one through the same gate or all at once by creating multiple gates. These Dark Links are just as strong as the original Link. She can also use the gate itself as a physical weapon to attack. * Items: Cia has a few different items that she can use. They’re useful depending on the situation at hand, and most of them have an upgraded form that lasts for a limited time after Cia obtains that specific item’s power-up. ** Bomb: An explosive that Cia throws that detonates upon contact, which launches enemies into the air or breaks giant rocks in the way. She can even throw many of them at once. When upgraded to the Super Bomb, Cia throws one giant bomb, resulting in a bigger explosion with fiery effects that hurt enemies when they land on the ground. ** Hero's Bow: A bow that Cia uses to fire arrows that pierce through enemies. She can also use it to target enemy weak spots, but she can only fire one at a time. When upgraded to the Sacred Bow, Cia can fire a barrage of Light Arrows at once, which are especially effective against evil opponents. ** Boomerang: A boomerang that Cia can throw to stun enemies or remove weak obstacles in the way. She can even throw three of them at once. When upgraded to the Gale Boomerang, she can only throw one boomerang, but it will create miniature tornados that hit enemies multiple times for electric-based damage. ** Hookshot: A chain and hook that lets Cia latch onto walls or enemies and bring herself towards them faster. When upgraded to the Clawshot, Cia can shoot it into the sky and bring down a small moon for a darkness-based attack. ** Hammer: A giant hammer that Cia can slam into the ground to create big shockwaves that stun enemies or hit switches. When upgraded to the Upgraded Hammer, she can create even bigger shockwaves and break through enemy guards. ** Ocarina: An instrument that warps Cia away with a small tornado when she plays it. It only sends her to locations with activated Owl Statues. This item doesn’t have an upgraded form. * Potion: A bottle with medicine that lets Cia recover health and gain more energy for her stronger attacks when she drinks it. The potion type with the greatest effects is the Yellow Potion, and Cia can hold up to three of them at once. * Triforce of Power: A piece of the Triforce that embodies the essence of the Goddess of Power, Din. With it, Cia’s power grows immensely. She is even capable of sealing away enemies or merging entire eras together. It also helps prevent her death should she lose all of her magic and resonates when it detects people who have other pieces of the Triforce. It is currently under her and Lana’s protection at the Valley of Seers. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Defeated Volga, who survived an attack from Levias, who can push giant stone roads. * Expanded her dark magic throughout most of the Valley of Seers. * Killed Argorok, who can survive getting hit with a small moon. Speed/Reactions * Can dodge fired arrows. Durability/Endurance * Took hits from Midna and Ganondorf. * Can tank explosions from giant Bombchus. Skill/Intelligence * Has lived for many generations and read the fates of all who lived. * Tricked Link and Zelda into giving her the remaining pieces of the Triforce so that she could merge multiple eras together. * Killed many giant monsters such as King Dodongo, Argorok, the Imprisoned, Gohma, and Manhandla. * Defeated Wizzro, Volga, Midna, Agitha, Zant, Ghirahim, Fi, and Ganondorf. Powerscaling * Link (Has fought evenly with Link when he had the Triforce of Courage and she had the Triforce of Power. She also allied with him to take down Phantom Ganon. However, since her appearance is from a spin-off game, she should only scale to feats performed by the Link of it.) * Lana (Is her other half, so they should be around equal to each other. Has fought with her to stop an invasion by Ganondorf.) * Volga (Defeated and took control over even with Wizzro and King Dodongo aiding him.) * Wizzro (Defeated and took control over even with Volga and King Dodongo aiding him.) * Ganondorf (Was able to defeat alongside Lana. She currently has the Triforce of Power, which is usually something Ganondorf has when causing destruction. However, since her appearance is from a spin-off game, she should only scale to feats performed by the Ganondorf of it.) Weaknesses * The constant use of dark magic powered up by her life force can unhinge her badly and even kill her if she doesn't stop * Doesn't care if she dies as long as she is victorious in the end * Others can break free from her mind control * If someone has overcame the darkness in their heart, she can't pull from it anymore to create dark clones * If all of her magic gets drained and she doesn't have the Triforce of Power, she'll disappear Sources * Zelda Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: * None Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Villains Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Humans Category:Nintendo Category:Female Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Healing Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Bow Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Yanderes Category:Large Country Level Category:Relativistic